Venom: Unleashed
by Red Raven 007
Summary: Eddie Brock finds himself in a literal residence of evil after a radioactive lightning from the sky zaps him in the middle of the road.
1. Prologue

After visiting the infamous serial killer Cletus Kasady, one of the most well known investigative reporter Eddie Brock embarks on a journey to a place he calls home.

Driving his new motorcycle, Eddie's eyes were on the empty road as he talks to his Extra-Terrestrial Symbiote friend Venom telepathically. He had discovered this very useful ability just a few weeks after the incident with the Life Foundation. Now, that people wouldn't see him as a crazy person talking to himself made him very comfortable these last weeks because it was always irritating to have a reputation of being a crazy guy who talks to himself.

'Do you know, Eddie? I have a bad feeling about that guy ever since we started talking to him.' Venom admitted.

'Yeah, I know. He gives me the creeps actually. The look on his face, it was like he was certain that he will return and bring carnage. Geez, murderous psychopaths sure are frigging creepy.'

As Eddie and Venom were too busy talking, they weren't able to notice an empty broken barrel with a radiation symbol on it lying on the sidewalk when they pass by. But still, they were able to notice that an angry vicious storm is coming their way.

'Oh, man! I just wore this damn jacket. Now, it's gonna get wet.' Eddie mentally complained.

'Quit complaining. It's your fault we got into this mess. Just drive.'

As they continued their way, Eddie remained focused on the road as a storm of thick angry dark clouds darkens the atmosphere before completely covering the happy sun Eddie was enjoying.

'This is nice. What's next? Lightings?' Eddie sarcastically asked before an oddly colored red lightning from the now gloomy dark sky almost zapped him in the middle of the road if not for him barely dodging it, 'What the fuck?!'

'Figures, Eddie.' Venom commented before an another red lightning almost zapped his precious host, barely missing him, 'Um, Eddie. I believe this is no ordinary storm.'

'No shit, Sherlock!' Eddie retorted before multiple lightning strikes rained down upon him, all of which he barely dodged.

As Eddie continues to dodge every lightning strikes sent in his way, one lightning strike was able to finally hit the escaping famous reporter.

As for Eddie and Venom, everything went blank for them before it all goes dark.


	2. Chapter 1

"Eddie! Wake up! Wake up! Someone's coming." The concerned voice of Venom registered into Eddie's ears before he finally opened his eyes.

It was a bit blurry for him at first until he blinked a few times to get a clear picture and the first thing he saw was a bunch of dead trees still standing in their roots in which he noted that he must be in some woods.

Eddie groaned when he started feeling a terrible headache coming up. He was lying on the dirty ground filled with dead leaves and his head was using a hard rock as a pillow.

'What the hell happened?' Eddie mentally asked his companion.

'No time for that, Eddie. Someone's coming and you need to get up. Now!'

'Just calm down, man. It's nothing we can't handle.' Eddie reassured the Symbiote as he mustered his remaining strength to life himself.

'If that were true, then I shouldn't be having a pretty bad feeling about this place.'

'Are you serious, man?'

'Dead serious, Eddie. Now get up!'

At that, Eddie finally managed to stand up but in quite an awkward way because he feels pretty weak which is kinda weird for him because he is still completely bonded with Venom. He guessed that it must be that weird red lightning that struck him must have left an effect on him and Venom.

But one thing doesn't add up. Since when are lightning strikes transports you into some random unknown woods? That's just not possible.

As Eddie tries to mull it over, the sounds of footsteps and rustling of nearby bushes brought him back to reality.

He began concentrating his enchaced senses to determine of where the approaching person might be.

It was pretty obvious that it was nearby and so Eddie decided to wait rather than just trying to look for it because it was already approaching his way.

And then out of the bushes, the approaching person revealed itself to be a young man with ash blond hair in a plain white buttoned down shirt and long dark pants.

"Who the hell are you?" The young man questioned with rising suspicion.

Eddie was a bit surprised that the man didn't recognized him but nevertheless answered, "Um, perhaps you might have heard of me. I'm Eddie Brock. I'm a reporter."

"Never heard of you." At that, Eddie became a bit more surprised and a little offended that the man still didn't recognize him but kept it from showing it to his new acquaintance since that would be kinda rude if he were to suddenly lash out just for not hearing about him, "But the name's Ethan. Ethan Winters. Nice to meet you." The man now known as Ethan slowly offered his hand for a formal handshake in which Eddie accepted with respect.

"Forgive me for asking a stupid question, Ethan. But could you please tell me where the hell am I?"

Seeing his reaction at his question, Eddie knew he made a mistake because Ethan looked suspicious all of a sudden.

"You mean to tell me that you don't where you are?" Ethan questioned with a wary look on his face.

"Yeah. I remember I was on my way back home until a big ass storm appeared and it all went black for me. As for how did I get here. I have not a single clue. Actually, I just woke up here not so long ago before I met you." Eddie answered truthfully, only leaving out the fact that he was struck by a red lightning and still managed to survive.

Ethan was hesitant of believing his words at first before finally relenting which elicited a tired stressful sigh from him, "You're in Dulvey Louisiana, Eddie."

"That can't be right." Those were the only words Eddie could croak out. He was beyond confused. Actually, he was freaking out right now. How the hell did he get to Louisiana? He was supposed to be in California and now boom, he's here in this creepy looking woods in Louisiana. Now, Eddie may not know the town Dulvey but he can bet his ass that he knows where the hell is Louisiana. And that's pretty fucking far away from home and California.

"What do you mean?" Ethan questioned before a scream echoed throughout the whole woods, quickly gaining the attention of the two, "That's Mia! I'm sorry, Eddie, but I gotta go now. She needs my help."

As soon as those words came out of his mouth, Ethan quickly ran to where the scream was coming loudly from, ignoring and leaving the shell shocked Eddie behind.

Eddie was a bit lost at word right now and his mind was trying to process what the hell is happening. His mind kept asking questions one after another before it is slowly lost in thought.

'EDDIE! SNAP OUT OF IT!' Venom shouted which brought him back to reality, 'That's more like it. Now, I am as confused and lost as you right now but being like this won't get us any answers. Remember! That we are Venom! And there is nothing and no one that we can't handle.'

'You're right. I'm sorry. But since we don't know a lot about this place, let's follow where that guy went. Maybe, we could help him and he could help us in return. And besides, that kind of scream just raises trouble so let's go.'

**XXX**

**And that's a cut. And hello, fellow readers, Red Raven here, your humble author. Now, this fanfic will be a bit different in tone and direction from my other works because I say so and I want to.**

**As for the pairings, let's just say I will always keep quiet about it. But you might be able to correctly guess on who's Eddie Brock's love interest will be in this story.**

**And no! It's not Venom. Yeah, I heard about that shipping called Symbrock which is gross by the way. And no, it's not gonna be his ex-wife played Michelle Williams. It's gonna be...(Answer: Not Revealed)**

**And as always, please give a vote and a comment. Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 2

Right now, Eddie wasn't really completely sure of what he was doing. Yeah, the man may still be determined of helping and saving your fellow man and all but ever since founding out that he just woke up in the middle of Louisiana of all places after a lightning strike hit him has filled him with doubt and uneasiness.

With only his companion Venom comforting and reassuring him with words, Eddie had becomed focused on the task at hand which is following the scream and Ethan's footprints with caution as he was not eager to get lost in the woods.

After three minutes of following it, his patience was paid off when he saw a creepy old rickety mansion before him.

He stopped to take a good long look at it to see how creepy and old it actually is, "Seriously, who lives in this place? The look of this mansion is just straight out from a fucking horror movie."

As Eddie continued to look around, he wasn't able to notice a terrible storm was coming until the rain washed down upon him, prompting him to run onto the porch for shelter.

And as soon as Eddie got there, he banged to the door very loudly that echoed throughout the premises.

"Hello?! Is anyone there?! Hello?!" Eddie called out, "Please! There's a terrible storm here and the rain is getting worse every second! Hello?! Is anyone there?!"

Eddie was about to give up until he heard a couple of footsteps coming from the other side of the door.

'Careful, Eddie. There's something beyond that door and I can confirm you that it's not human. Although, I can't tell if it's a threat or not.'

Eddie would have asked what the hell he was saying if not for the door was suddenly opened and came out a young woman with short brown hair in a white tank top, blue jeans, and has brown flats on her feet.

Her eyes held worry and fear, a fact that made Eddie uneasy before the young woman grabbed his hand and dragged him outside.

"Follow me."

**XXX**

**Now, I apologize for this chapter being short but I assure you the next one will be much longer.**


	4. Chapter 3

After dragging him outside, the young woman lead the confused Eddie to a rusty-looking trailer around the Mansion with haste and urgency.

Once they got there, the young woman hurriedly pushed him inside and shut the door closed, quickly locking it.

"You shouldn't be here." The young woman stated with a stern look on her face that made Eddie a little worried, "I can help you get out of this place alive but you have to do exactly what I say from now on."

Eddie was a little lost for words right now and it took him almost a minute to say anything, "I suppose I'm in a bad place right now, don't I?"

"It goes without saying when you stepped into this hellhole. Now, you may still not have encountered the horrors that lingers here but you will if you want to save your friends and get out of this place alive."

"Um, who are you referring, lady?"

"You mean to tell me that you don't know Ethan and Mia Winters?"

"Okay. First of all, I only met Ethan but I don't really know him that much about that guy. Second of all, I only heard of Mia but that's it."

"That's strange. He spoke with great concern about you and told me to help you and warn you about this place. I suppose he's just quite the helping type. But enough of that, are you still willing to go there and help them?"

"Help them? From what? What the hell is going on here?"

"Time is running out! Are you going to help them or not?"

Eddie could only nod at her question as he has no words or any smart-ass remarks to say.

"If that's how it's gonna be, take this." The young woman slowly offered her a pocket knife in which Eddie hesitantly accepted as he finds it useless but since he has to keep up appearances, he had to, "Be careful out there. I will contact Ethan you are coming. Good luck."

"Thank you."

The young woman didn't reply, only giving him an uncertain look that made Eddie a bit uncomfortable that he slowly exited the trailer and proceeded into the mansion.

'That woman is bad news, Eddie. He didn't tell us shit. Although, her words may not be lies, I still get the feeling she was hiding something.' Venom speculated with suspicion as Eddie pocketed the knife the young woman had given him.

'I agree. But there's no point complaining now. After all, you might get a snack for this.'

'We! Eddie! We. We might get a snack for this.'

'Oh yeah. That's right. But please be quiet. I wanna focus.'

'Fine.'

As soon as Eddie finally entered the premises, he was greeted with an ominous darkness and a chilling sensation that makes his skin crawl.

"Well, this is quite the welcoming sight." Eddie commented out loud before he saw something lurking in the darkness that quickly disappeared the moment he laid his eyes on it, "Hello?! Anyone there?!"

When he got nothing, Eddie only sighed in mild annoyance before heading inside, looking for Ethan and Mia.

'Eddie. There's something underneath this Mansion and it's coming straight for us.'

'Can you figure out what it is?'

'It's not human. That's all I can figure out out. It's strange. This thing gives off a strange similar scent like the girl we just met not so long ago except that this one is just vastly different and gives off a horrible stench.'

'Right. What do you suppose we do now?'

'We wait and we'll find out.'

'Oh, yeah. Good idea. We'll wait for something that might try to kill us.'

'Well, it's better than charging head on, dummy.'

Eddie would have given him a snarky reply if not for the sound of footsteps coming slowly close towards him.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A cocky cheeky voice echoed throughout the premises before the owner of the voice slowly revealed itself; it was an old man in a faded yellow shirt with a large axe in his hand. He had a delirious smile on his face that made Eddie a bit nervous, "You lost there, little fella, huh?"

"I suppose. I'm trying to find Ethan and Mia. Do you know where they are?"

"That's funny. Because I'm trying to find them too." The old man replied before his smile disappeared, replaced by a stern frown with a murderous glare, "Now, I don't suppose you would try to take our beloved Mia away from us, don't you?"

Before Eddie could explain, the man continued with bursts of rage, circling the cornered already freaked out reporter like a predator readying for the kill, "Because she's one of ours! She's family! You won't take her away from us! I will not let that happen! Never!"

With that, the old man charged forward with his axe aimed to cleave Eddie's head off. But the old man was quickly caught off guard when the man in front of him quickly changed into what many would call a monster. A behemoth of a smooth oily black monster with a humanoid appearance. It's slit narrowed white eyes has a glare that far surpasses of the old man and it had a maniacal grin that revealed it's razor sharp teeth.

"What in the-" Before the old man could even finish his sentence, he was quickly grabbed by the dark slimy behemoth in the throat before his axe was easily pulled away from his hands.

"Look at yourself. Old and weak. You are nothing." The monster spoke with a very deep demonic voice as it strangles the old man.

"What the hell are you?" Those were the only words the old man could croak out as he tries to break free.

"We are Venom."


End file.
